Matt Ishida
Matt Ishida (Yamato Ishida) è un personaggio principale della serie Digimon Adventure ''e dei due sequel (Digimon Adventure 02'' e Digimon Adventure tri.). Caratteristiche Matt è un Digiprescelto, partner di Gabumon, e possiede la Digipietra dell'Amicizia. All'inizio Matt è una persona solitaria e riservata, con atteggiamenti freddi; è maturo, pensieroso ed equilibrato, ed è un tipo che preferisce riflettere piuttosto che lanciarsi a testa bassa. Matt si preoccupa per le persone e farebbe di tutto per un amico, ed è particolarmente protettivo nei confronti dei suoi cari. Quando non riesce a proteggere gli altri, tende a rimuginare e incolpare sé stesso. A differenza di Tai, che di solito si concentra sul "grande schema" degli eventi anche a discapito dei suoi amici, Matt si concentra di più sui bisogni immediati del gruppo. Crescendo diventa più accomodante, e più disposto a combattere di quanto non sia Tai stesso. Suo fratello TK è un altro dei Digiprescelti, ma i loro genitori sono divorziati, e i due non hanno molto tempo per vedersi. Matt è molto protettivo verso TK, e agisce avventatamente solo quando TK è in pericolo. Dopo le avventure a Digiworld i due hanno un rapporto più stretto, e Matt si fida di più di suo fratello, riconoscendolo in grado di badare a se stesso. Matt ha da sempre interesse per la musica. Fin da bambino gli piace suonare l'armonica, e durante le scuole medie e superiori fa parte di diverse band come voce e basso. I nonni materni di Matt e TK vivono in Francia (il nonno è francese), e questo li rende francesi almeno per 1/4. Etimologia Yamato (ヤマト) è un antico nome giapponese solitamente tradotto come grande armonia. Matt è stato ricavato dal nome Ya'mat'o''. '''Ishida' (石田) è un cognome composto da ishi (石, pietra) e da (田,' 'campo), e significa quindi campo di pietra. Ishi ''è condiviso con ''Takaishi, il cognome di TK. I nomi originali di Matt e TK (Yamato e Takeru) sono un riferimento a Yamato Takeru, antico principe ed eroe giapponese. Storia Nel 1995 Matt e TK vivono a Hikarigaoka, nel quartiere di Nerima. Una notte assistono al duello tra Greymon e Parrotmon, e per questo motivo vengono selezionati come Digiprescelti, cosa che scopriranno solo alcuni anni dopo. TK racconta alla mamma quello che ha visto ma lei non gli crede, e così Matt non ne parla. Con il tempo i due bambini smettono di pensarci. I danni al complesso di Hikarigaoka vengono imputati a delle bombe, e la famiglia lascia il quartiere di Nerima. Prima del trasloco, Matt frequenta la prima nella Scuola Elementare Dai-yon. Il divorzio dei genitori di Matt e TK avviene relativamente poco tempo dopo il duello tra i due digimon, ma non ne è mai chiarito il motivo, né viene chiarito se il divorzio avvenga prima o dopo che tutta la famiglia abbia lasciato Hikarigaoka. Hiroaki e Natsuko decidono di tenere un figlio ciascuno, ma non essendo in grado di scegliere, è Matt a decidere di andare con suo padre, così che TK possa restare con la mamma. Matt va a vivere con il padre a Odaiba, mentre TK e la madre vivono nel quartiere di Setagaya. Matt ricorda meglio il divorzio, e ne rimane più influenzato. Pur volendo molto bene a TK, non si vedono molto spesso, perché frequentano anche scuole diverse. Nel 1999 Matt frequenta la quinta nella scuola Elementare di Odaiba. Il 1° agosto va con TK al campo estivo, e insieme a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi e Joe ricevono il Digivice e vengono trasportati a Digiworld. Matt incontra il suo digimon partner, Tsunomon, che presto digievolve in Gabumon, la forma stabile con cui lo accompagnerà durante la serie. Quando Seadramon li attacca, Matt è in pericolo e questo stimola la prima digievoluzione di Gabumon in Garurumon. Durante la permanenza sull'Isola di File i bambini cercano di cavarsela da soli. Devimon li separa, dividendo l'isola in pezzi. L'unica preoccupazione di Matt è cercare TK, e questo lo porta a una delle tante liti con Tai, chi invece vuole sbrigarsi a tornare indietro da Devimon. I due risolvono il problema e trovano un modo per tornare dagli altri. Purificato Leomon dagli Ingranaggi Neri, il digimon racconta la profezia dei Bambini Prescelti, che compariranno quando l'Oscurità regnerà a Digiworld e avranno l'abilità di far digievolvere i digimon. Matt e gli altri, accettando la possibilità di essere i Digiprescelti, decidono di affrontare Devimon, sperando che, una volta sconfitto il male, potranno tornare a casa. Devimon viene sconfitto, e Gennai riesce finalmente a contattare i bambini: chiede loro di trovare le Digipietre nel continente di Server, e sconfiggere altri nemici. Matt e gli altri non hanno altra scelta che seguire quel percorso, dato che non possono tornare a casa. Trovano i Digimedaglioni e arrivano a Server con l'aiuto di Whamon. Il gruppo vaga nel deserto per diverso tempo alla ricerca delle Digipietre, mentre Etemon cerca di ostacolarli. Vengono ospitati da Piximon, e durante la notte i medaglioni di Matt e Izzy si illuminano. I due seguono il segnale fino a un pozzo, dove trovano le loro Digipietre. I bambini riescono a sconfiggere Etemon, ma Tai e Agumon scompaiono, e mentre loro passano pochissimo tempo nel mondo reale, Matt e gli altri passano due mesi a Digiworld. Non trovando traccia di Tai e senza una meta, il gruppo si divide. Matt lascia TK in un parco giochi e va a esplorare l'area. Incontrato Joe in un ristorante dove lavora per ripagare un pranzo, Matt si offre di aiutarlo nel lavoro, ma DemiDevimon crea loro problemi aumentando la loro permanenza al ristorante, e spinge Matt a credere che la colpa sia di Joe. TK lo raggiunge con Tai, e una volta capito di aver giudicato male Joe, Matt fa attivare la Digipietra, e Garurumon digievolve in WereGarururmon. Tutto il gruppo si riunisce in tempo per scoprire che Myotismon vuole raggiungere il mondo reale, per conquistarlo e uccidere l'ottavo Digiprescelto. Myotismon raggiunge davvero Tokyo, ma Gennai dà ai bambini delle carte che permettono loro di aprire il portale e tornare a casa. Di nuovo nel mondo reale, i bambini vanno a Hikarigaoka, dove la battaglia tra Birdramon e Mammothmon permette loro di ricordare quella tra Greymon e Parrotmon del 1995, al quale avevano assistito tutti. Cominciano a cercare l'ottavo bambino, ma dopo alcuni giorni Myotismon ricopre il quartiere di nebbia e lo isola completamente dal resto della città. Il padre di Matt riesce a tornare a casa e a far nascondere Matt. Tai lo trova e gli lascia sua sorella Kari, l'ottava Digiprescelta. Matt e Sora cercano di nasconderla da Phantomon, ma le cose si mettono male per loro e Kari si consegna. I bambini seguono Kari per salvarla da Myotismon, che viene sconfitto da Angewomon. Myotismon purtroppo risorge come VenomMyotismon, e per sconfiggerlo Tai e Matt accettano di farsi colpire dalle frecce di Angewomon e Angemon, fidandosi dell'interpretazione di Izzy di un'antica profezia di Digiworld. Questo permette ad Agumon e Gabumon di raggiungere il livello Mega e tenere testa a VenomMyotismon, che viene finalmente sconfitto. Matt incontra di nuovo sua madre, ma è un incontro teso, che mostra un piccolo accenno del risentimento che Matt nasconde. Appena la nebbia scompare da Odaiba, nel cielo appare Digiworld. I bambini capiscono che qualcosa non va, e decidono di aprire un portale per tornare nel mondo digitale e fare il possibile. I quattro Padroni delle Tenebre hanno il controllo di Digiworld, che è completamente cambiato. Dopo un primo momento di difficoltà i bambini si liberano di MetalSeadramon, ucciso da WarGreymon, ma gli eventi recenti minano la stabilità del gruppo. Tai vuole sbrigarsi a sconfiggere i Padroni delle Tenebre per i loro amici digimon che sono morti, mentre Matt sente il bisogno di fermarsi e trovare delle risposte al perché devono essere loro a farlo. Per di più TK dice di non avere più bisogno che Matt si preoccupi sempre per lui. Puppetmon li divide; Matt è preoccupato per TK, e a causa della sua agitazione Gabumon non riesce a didigievolvere. TK riesce a cavarsela da solo, e Matt si allontana da solo con Gabumon per riflettere. Matt è arrabbiato perché è convinto che TK non abbia più bisogno di lui; inoltre vede che tutti i suoi amici sono cambiati e migliorati, mentre a lui sembra di restare indietro. Sfruttando questo momento, Cherrymon lo convince che Tai è suo nemico, e che solo affrontandolo Matt risolverà i propri problemi. Gabumon decide di appoggiare Matt qualunque cosa decida, e riesce di nuovo a digievolvere in MetalGarurumon. Matt sfida Tai, e anche i loro digimon combattono. Il duello viene interrotto dalla Homeostasis, che attraverso Kari mostra loro una visione: nel 1995, il potere di Tai e Kari di far digievolvere Koromon ha spinto le entità digitali a scegliere i Digiprescelti e a creare per loro dei digimon partner, perché potessero salvare Digiworld nei momenti di oscurità. Finita la visione Matt ha le risposte che cercava sul motivo per cui erano stati scelti, ma decide di restare qualche tempo da solo per chiarirsi le idee, e il gruppo si separa. Il gruppo di Tai affronta Puppetmon, che scappa tenendoli impegnati. MetalGarurumonlo raggiunge e lo uccide, ma poi lui e Matt si allontanano di nuovo. Matt entra nel territorio di Piedmon, e sprofonda in una caverna creata dalla sua stessa tristezza: Matt non crede di essere mai stato un buon fratello per TK, e capisce di averlo usato per sentirsi più sicuro di sé e meno solo; è convinto anche che nessuno abbia bisogno di lui, e che anche i suoi amici possano salvare il mondo digitale senza il suo aiuto. L'oscurità è attirata dallo stato d'animo di Matt, ma Gabumon gli fa capire che ha delle qualità uniche, che non è più solo e che gli altri hanno bisogno di lui. Matt si libera l'oscurità e la caverna si dissolve. Joe riesce a trovare Matt, e gli restituisce l'armonica, che aveva perso. Poco dopo incontrano TK e salvano Sora, che è vittima della stessa oscurità che aveva preso Matt. Dopo averla aiutata a liberarsi, raggiungono tutti il Monte Spirale, dove Tai e WarGreymon prendevano tempo contro Piedmon. Con il potere della Digipietra dell'Amicizia, WarGreymon recupera le energie per l'ultima battaglia. Piedmon comincia a trasformare tutti quanti in portachiavi; Matt è l'unico dei portachiavi che viene tolto a Piedmon e restituito a TK, che "ascoltando" i consigli di suo fratello riesce a far digievolvere Angemon e a salvare tutti, anche se Matt non ricorda nulla. Tutti insieme riescono a sconfiggere Piedmon. Quando sembra tutto risolto, Apokarimon sorge dall'abisso, e dopo aver distrutto le Digipietre frammenta tutti i bambini e i loro digimon in dati. I bambini realizzano che non hanno bisogno delle Digipietre, perché il loro potere viene da loro stessi, e questo potere permette loro di rimaterializzarsi davanti ad Apokarimon e sconfiggerlo. Digiworld viene creato di nuovo, ma ora il tempo scorre come nel mondo reale, e i bambini devono andarsene prima che il portale si chiuda. Matt dice addio a Gabumon, e torna a casa con gli altri bambini. Nel novembre 1999 i bambini scoprono che il portale con Digiworld non è completamente chiuso, e Matt può di nuovo mettersi in contatto con Gabumon. Nel marzo del 2000 un digiuovo nato dall'unione di diversi virus si schiude in internet. Tai chiede aiuto a tutti i Digiprescelti, ma riesce a contattare solo Matt e TK. I due si trovano però dalla nonna a Shimane, e per questo non è facile per loro trovare un computer collegato a internet. Con l'aiuto del postino Shou, riescono a trovare un computer dal barbiere, e a unirsi alla battaglia. Irritato dai tentativi dei Digiprescelti di fermarlo, Diaboromon si moltiplica, fa partire un razzo dagli Stati Uniti diretto al Giappone e avvia il conto alla rovescia. WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon sono in pessime condizioni, ma Tai e Matt riescono a raggiungerli nella rete. Il legame tra loro e i loro digimon, e l'energia inviata dai bambini che stanno assistendo alla battaglia da tutto il mondo, permettono a WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon di fondersi in Omnimon. I Diaboromon vengono tutti disintegrati, e Omnimon riesce a uccidere l'ultimo e fermare il conto alla rovescia a un secondo dalla fine. La bomba cade senza fare danni, e Matt ritorna da TK. Alla fine si vede Matt seduto dal barbiere, che sta per tagliargli i capelli. Nel maggio del 2000 Matt e gli altri Digiprescelti vengono chiamati da Gennai a Digiworld per liberare i quattro Digimon Supremi dai sigilli imposti tempo prima dai Padroni delle Tenebre. I Digiprescelti, con il proprio potere, "ricreano" le Digipietre e le usano per spezzare i sigilli: la Digipietra dell'Amicizia e quella del Coraggio ne rompono uno insieme. A causa di questo, Gabumon e gli altri digimon partner perdono l'abilità di digievolvere al livello Evoluto o Mega. Durante l'estate del 2000, Matt e i suoi amici riescono a passare parte delle vacanze estive con Gabumon e gli altri digimon. Nel marzo del 2002 Matt e tre suoi compagni di scuola formano una band, i Teenage Wolves; scopre così che anche suo padre suonava il basso in una band, e per i primi tempi Matt prende in prestito quello di suo padre. Il nome della band viene dal B-movie horror I was a Teenage Werewolf, perché il protagonista ricorda WereGarurumon. La stazione televisiva è stata completamente ricostruita dopo i danni procurati da Myotismon; stranamente non esistono testimonianze video o audio dei fatti avvenuti a Odaiba nel 1999 inerenti ai Digimon e a Digiworld, nonostante tutto il mondo stesse guardando. Nel frattempo TK e sua madre stanno per trasferirsi a Odaiba; Natsuko sta anche completando un resoconto sui fatti del 1999, coprendo il coinvolgimento di Matt e degli altri bambini. Altre apparizioni Digimon Adventure (PSP)' Il gioco ripercorre fedelmente la prima stagione e il film Bokura no War Game!, ma presenta delle vicende aggiuntive, delle missioni secondarie facoltative, e alcuni piccoli cambiamenti. * Dopo il primo incontro con Devimon, Matt perde la sua armonica in un lago. Gomamon non riesce a trovarla perché il lago è troppo sporco a causa di Sukamon e Chuumon. I due si rifiutano di pulire il lago; dopo la loro sconfitta, Gomamon riesce a ritrovare l'armonica di Matt. * Mojyamon incarica Matt di trovare alcune cose per lui. Matt affronta una coppia di Unimon nella grotta dove si era rifugiato con Gabumon. * Prima di visitare la casa di Gennai, Matt guida il gruppo in aiuto di un Ogremon che ha bisogno di un osso di SkullGreymon. Arrivati allo stadio, i bambini possono affrontare Tyrannomon e altri digimon, prima di scontrarsi con SkullGreymon. * Dopo essere stati a casa di Gennai, Matt viene posseduto da Vademon, ma gli altri lo scoprono e salvano Matt. * Tornati a Tokyo, Matt porta alcune cose a suo padre che è ancora al lavoro, e viene attaccato da due Gazimon. Gabumon li sconfigge facilmente. * Appena finiti gli eventi delle prima stagione, Matt dice a Tai che sta cominciando a interessarsi di musica rock. '''''Mini Drama La serie dei tre Mini Drama ''audio può essere collocata dopo il novembre 1999 (il nuovo contatto tra bambini e digimon), ma di fatto non ne è chiara la canonicità, soprattutto a causa di alcuni fatti inverosimili che presenta e ai diversi momenti in cui viene infranta la quarta parete. * Tutti i Digiprescelti cercano di scoprire chi sia la destinataria della lettera d'amore scritta da Izzy. Comincia un'accesa discussione nel gruppo, che si conclude con la rivelazione del nome della destinataria. Il nome è censurato, così che l'ascoltatore non lo scoprirà mai. * Il 1° gennaio 2000 i bambini si rendono conto che nessuno di loro ha avuto il primo sogno dell'anno, e la causa è un Tapirmon che ha divorato i loro sogni. Tapirmon li attacca e li trasporta nel sogno che aveva tolto a TK. Matt scopre che TK, Gabumon e Patamon sono stati trasformati. Matt capisce che, se quello è il sogno di TK, ogni suo desiderio può realizzarsi, e TK fa tornare tutti alla normalità. Garurumon e Angemon sconfiggono Tapirmon. Alla fine i bambini passano del tempo con i loro digimon e ne giudicano l'imitazione migliore. '''Serie WonderSwan' Il 31 dicembre 1999 Matt, Matt e tutti gli altri protagonisti della prima stagione vengono catturati e rinchiusi da Millenniumon. Matt, Joe, Kari e i loro digimon vengono liberati insieme da Ryo, e i bambini tornano a casa. Nella primavera del 2000 Matt partecipa al torneo D-1 per stabilire chi sia il domatore migliore che possa mettere fine al conflitto tra i quattro Digimon Supremi: Matt partecipa con WereGarurumon, Angemon e Leomon , e vengono battuti da Ryo. In realtà il torneo è un pretesto per rendere Ryo più forte secondo i piani dei Digimon Supremi, che vogliono farlo combattere contro Moon=Millenniumon. Quando Ryo vince il torneo e l'inganno viene rivelato, Matt capisce che Ryo porta una grande responsabilità che non può che diventare più pesante: solo Ryo è in grado di fermare Moon=Millenniumon, nessun altro. Matt e gli altri restano ad aspettare Ryo dopo la battaglia finale contro il nemico, ma di lui non c'è più traccia. Categoria:Umani Categoria:Digiprescelti Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure Categoria:Personaggi della Serie WonderSwan Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Digimon Adventure Categoria:Domatori Musica A Matt sono dedicate due canzoni in giapponese: Walk on the Edge (Cammina sull'orlo) e Negai Kanaeru Kagi (La chiave per esaudire i desideri), interpretate da Yūto Kazama. Un'altra canzone è interpretata da Kazama insieme a Mayumi Yamaguchi (Gabumon), intitolata Oretachi no Melody (La nostra melodia). Kazama interpreta Matt anche nelle due canzoni dei Teenage Wolves: Tobira~Door~ (Porta) e Hitoribochi no Seesaw (Altalena solitaria). Kazama ha partecipato anche alla canzone Bokura no Digital World (Il nostro Mondo Digitale), e nella versione di Butter-Fly cantata da tutti i personaggi maschili di Digimon Adventure. Galleria mattmov.png|Digimon Adventure Movie matt.png|Digimon Adventure mattpsp.png|Digimon Adventure (PSP) mattmanhua.jpg|Digimon Adventure (Manhua) mattact.png|Anode/Cathode Tamer mattbnwg.png|Bokura no War Game! matt d1.png|D1 Tamers Categoria:Umani Categoria:Digiprescelti Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure Categoria:Personaggi della Serie WonderSwan Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Digimon Adventure Categoria:Domatori